icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
IDate a Bad Boy
iDate a Bad Boy '''is the second iCarly movie after '''iGo to Japan. It is the 18th and 19th episodes of the second season of iCarly. This TV movie was originally two separate episodes. Plot Carly initially dislikes bad boy Griffin, who stole Spencer's motorcycle. But, in a short span of time, she grows to like him and kisses him. After Spencer walks in on them kissing, he attempts to ground her. Carly deceives Spencer and tries to see Griffin at any time possible. Eventually he would give his blessing for them to see each other. Meanwhile, Sam asks Freddie to make a website for her, which he does. But when Sam becomes too demanding, asking for constant changes to the site, he rips up the contract they make. Sam sells the website to a guy named Sam Puckett and makes $1,000 leaving Freddie with a measly 10 percent of her earnings telling him to buy a bagel (had he kept the contract, he would've gotten half the profit). Griffin invites Carly to his house, and she is shocked to learn that he collects and obsesses over PeeWee Babies (a parody of Beanie Babies). She tries to break him of his habit but is unsuccessful. When she attempted to accept his weird hobby, she ends up laughing about it with Sam. Griffin overhears and asks if she wants to break up but she is unable to respond (she's distracted by imaginary PeeWee Babies revolving around him in her thoughts) so he just leaves. Secret * Miranda Cosgrove kissed actor Drew Roy "a billion" times. * He is also on Hannah Montana as the guitar player Jesse appearing in the episodes "He Could Be The One", "Been Here All Along", and "Wherever I Go". Trivia *The "Bad Boy" theme was also used in the Big Time Rush episode "Big Time Bad Boy". *First time that the "main" character chooses her date. *This episode has two different subplots excluding Carly. *Sam reveals she has a recurring nightmare where a monster comes and eats her soup. *The Pee Wee Baby Penguin reappears in iBeat the Heat, when a senior citizen sat on it. *It is revealed that Sam has been tazed before. *Griffin's second appearance was in IBeat the Heat. *Pee Wee Babies are a parody of Beanie Babies. *The airing for this episode on October 10, 2010 at 5:00 p.m. (Eastern) had a rating of TV-Y7 when usually TV-G. *When Freddie was saying "YES!!!!", his shirt was blue. But in one of the parts of the opening credits of Season 3, while he was saying the same thing, his shirt was yellow. *The plot device with the Pee Wee Babies is very close to an old plot in one of Dan Schneider's previous series, What I Like About You in 2003, with Amanda Bynes ("Holly") and Jennie Garth ("Val"). Holly set-up Val with a man who secretly had furry plush toys in his bedroom after he had a close encounter with a date who then gave him one as a memento of their encounter. *This is the first time Carly's first-full name is refrenced, Carlotta. *This is the first time Carly fell for a bad boy, normally, she would have dated someone sweet and kind, not a bad boy. *Running Gags: #Sam talking about someone her mom is dating/has dated. #T-Bo exaggeratingly trying to sell bagels. #Spencer talking about his Sham-Pow! (a rather obvious spoof of Sham-Wow!). Quotes Carly:Spencer Are you folding that laundry or assaulting it? Griffin ''pain: How does it look? '''Carly': Tan and Muscular. Griffin: I meant the scratches. Carly:OH umm yeah, Spencer, get the thingy for scratches... the uhh... BooBoo spray Freddie:'' in'' What is he doing here? And why doesnt he have a shirt on? Carly: He got into a motorcycle accident. Freddie: Booho. Carly : The Booboo spray. Griffin: uhh.. I dont think that AHHHhahahAAAHAAHAAAHA!! Freddie: I think he needs more BooBoo spray. Carly: ''smiles'' T-Bo: Heres your smoothie. Sam: Thanks T-Bo: Want a bagel? Sam: Don't start with me! Griffin: I didn't steal it. Just took it for a little joy ride. Spencer: Well, what about my joy?! Carly: Yeah, look what you made him do to our laundry! I'm gonna have to refold most of that! Spencer: You are grounded ... for ... till college! Carly: For till college?! Spencer: FOR TILL COLLEGE! Griffin: Carly If I go to your apartment, your brother's gonna taze me or something. Sam: Nah, I´ve been tazed...It's not so bad. a dreamy look It's actually kind of a rush... Carly: Griffin Why don't you steal something and go, "Duhh, I stole something"? Spencer: I may be an idiot...but I'm not stupid. is telling Sam about Griffin's collection of Pee Wee Babies Sam: '''He collects Pee Wee Babies?! '''Carly: One of them's a Tiger. Tigers are tough right? Sam: Did it have big fangs and claws? Carly: No, it had a cape. Sam: Oh... Carly: And a purple top hat! Sam: OH! reveals to Sam that Griffin collects Pee Wee Babies and Freddie walks in Freddie: '''Buenos días, muchachas. (means good morning, girls in Spanish) '''Carly: Freddie, we need your opinion. Sam: And if you can, try not to make it stupid. Carly: Sam... Freddie: Sam a look and looks back to Carly Carly: What would you think of someone who collects Pee Wee babies? Freddie: I don't know, depends. How old is she? Carly: AW, MAN!!! Freddie: What? Carly: SHE?! Why'd you have to say "she?!" Freddie: What is going on here? Sam: "She" is... Griffin. Carly: '''Oh... '''Freddie: '''YES!!! OH, YEAH!! Ha ha! '''Carly: '''It's NOT funny! '''Sam: '''It's kinda funny... '''Carly: Peter the penguin I know how to get the dirt off your beak. moves drill towards Peter's face Griffin: I'm back! Carly: Nothing! lowers drill '''Spencer: '''Monster. '''Sam: '''Soup. '''Spencer: '''Soup. '''Sam: '''Monster. '''Spencer: '''Ate. '''Sam: '''Soup. '''Spencer: '''Food. '''Sam: '''Hungry. '''Spencer: '''Lunch. '''Sam: '''Sure. '''Spencer: '''Ribs. '''Sam: '''Absolutely. '''Spencer: '''Now? '''Sam: '''Let's. '''Griffin: '''Look, if you can't accept my hobby, I think we should break up. Well? '''Peewee Babies: '''Whee! Don't break up with us, Carly! Love us! We can all get married! And honeymoon on Peewee Island! The sand on the beach is made of sugar! Whee! Whee! View Gallery for this episode here 215 Category:Season 2 Category:Movies Category:Quotes Category:Trivia Category:DVDs Category:Episode Galleries